


New Meeting Time

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD, Gen, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: ADHD medications only last so long in a day.





	New Meeting Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my roommate complaining that no one ever is willing to have a group meeting in the afternoon.
> 
> (Reposted from my tumblr)

grantaire with adhd who goes to all the les amis meetings but they are all late at night because that’s the most convenient time for most college students except the big problem is that by the time the meetings roll around his medication is basically all out and he can’t take any more because he has to sleep eventually you know?

so he just sits in the back of the room cracking wise and doodling and not paying much attention to what’s happening and that works for him because its not like he believes in all this, but its still kind of aggravating because he’d at least like to know what he’s ignoring.

but after he’s been going to the meetings for a few month they take a vote their meeting time. this time saturday afternoons gets the most votes and grantaire is pretty excited to be honest.

he’s talking with jbm about how great its going to be to be at the meetings while his meds are still in his system and enjolras overhears and he has this private revelation, like “this is why grantaire doesn’t participate! its not that he doesn’t care, he just can’t pay attention!” and now he’s really excited too.

so that saturday, enjolras starts the meeting and he is so ready to see what great things grantaire has to offer. he is practically vibrating with excitement when grantaire opens his mouth and…

its worse it is so much worse. (enjolras really should have known) grantaire isn’t, never has been, and never will be there to change the world. with grantaire’s new level of focus, his quips are extra distracting, his remarks even more frustrating. he is on the top of his game and he is loving it.

the other amis love it too, because grantaire is hilarious. enjolras hates it (but no he really doesn’t). they keep the meeting times in the afternoon for the rest of the year and it becomes habit in the years after that until meeting in the afternoons on the weekend becomes just one of those things the abc does and no one quite remembers why.


End file.
